


Fresh Clean Rosewater

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Dick Grayson, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: She's not a bad teen. Her parents were and she almost paid a price for their mistakes. All she wants was to forget and move on. However, it's going to be hard when the person that you help stole money from offers a full scholarship to a snobby rich kid school. And it also doesn't help that his son is one of her classmates as well & each encounter she wants 2 punch him in the face. Fantastic.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I’m highly into DC universe:) so I decided to try my shot at a Batman fanfic! And yes, it is a Damian Wayne/OC cuz he’s freaking awesome lol and this is like a sneak peak of my character Bonnie Rosewater!:)  
> I sadly do not own anything from the DC comics or Batman :/  
> Also, I know nothing about the law but in some states you can get tried as a adult at 16 if I remember correctly

“Bonnie Michele Rosewater.” Bonnie quirked an brow when a blue folder slid across the table towards her. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at a old photo of her that was sitting on the top left corner of the folder. “How are you doing today?”

She completely ignored the man with glasses that was sitting across from her, watching her closely when she opened the folder to look inside her file that they had on her. She heard him sigh quietly as she continued reading. “Do you know what fraud is Miss Rosewater?”

Bonnie started humming quietly in order to drown out his voice when he had called her name again. She licked the tip of her index finger as she turned the page of her file, scoffing at what the GCPD had written about her and her family. “Miss Rosewater?”

She huffed and closed the folder and slid it back towards him and crossed her arms tightly around herself. “Yes, I know what fraud is Officer…” she trailed off with a raised thick brow when she looked over at his name tag that was on his blue shirt.” Gordon.”

“It’s Commissioner Gordon,” he corrected, clearing his throat as he pushed up his glasses on his nose to keep it on his face. “You might not remember my name, but I am pretty sure you can recognize me.”

Bonnie leaned forward with her elbows propped up on the table, sighing heavily as she closed her brown eyes when the memory of him putting handcuffs on her mother and her father flashed through her mind. She bit the inside of her cheek when she opened her eyes to stare at the man who had helped put her parents away in prison and her in a juvenile detention center for nearly three months. “I do. Unfortunately.” 

Commissioner Gordon nodded his head at the curly haired teenage girl in front of him. “Fraud can come in many different forms. It is still a crime no matter what kind it is. In fact, I can name at least nine different kinds of frauds right on top of my head right now,” he told her, tapping his temple with a finger lightly for emphasis.

“Am I in trouble or something? Why am I here and not in my room?” She asked him, drumming her finger on the table impatiently. 

Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat and studied her. “Your parents took a plea deal today. They are going to jail for a very long time for what they did. Twenty years tops.” He watched Bonnie slump down in her chair in disappointment at the news. “How does that make you feel?”

“I would really like to go back to my room please.” She whispered, looking down at her balled up hands after hearing the news, trying very hard to control her emotions. The pinch of her nails against her skin helped a bit and she took a deep breath when she looked up at him. “Is that all that you wanted to tell me?” she asked, sighing heavily. “Can I leave now?”

Commissioner Gordon shook his head no at her as he used a hand to rub his growing mustache on his face gently. “Don’t you want to know what happens to you now Miss Rosewater? I am quite sure that you are curious.” 

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, already knowing what’s going to happen next to her. “I’m stuck in here until I am eighteen, right? After that I am going to actual prison. I know how this system works Commissioner.” She watched him nod his head. “Am I right?”

“In some states you would be correct. Gotham City is different. Once you turn sixteen, you could be tried as an adult and then you could go to state prison. So, you were close.”

Bonnie held her breath after silence had followed between them. If that’s the case, she only has about a couple of months left until her birthday in October and currently it is in the middle of August. Could she really be going to state prison for helping her parents commit a fraudulent crime? She heard stories about state prison, and she learned that it was much worse than some juvenile detention center. She chewed her lower lip worriedly the more she thought about it.

“However, that’s not going to happen to you.”

Bonnie’s head snapped up at the news.”What do you mean?”

“Your parents do not want you to go to prison for their mistakes.” He paused when he opened up her file and turned several pages. “This is the only crime that you’ve ever committed at just fifteen. Your parents however, had a long list of crimes that they had committed over the years and was finally caught.” He closed the folder and sat it aside next to him. “Your mother’s sister spoke highly of you.”

“Aunt Liv?” Bonnie asked, feeling confused about the whole conversation. “I haven’t spoken to her since she left to move to San Francisco years ago.”

“She recently moved back to Gotham.” Commissioner Gordon told her, leaning forward in his chair that he was sitting in. “Listen kid,” he said in a stern voice. “You are young, you have a whole life ahead of you. You are just getting started. Don’t make mistakes like your parents. I hope that I won’t see you any time soon. Understand?”

Bonnie casted her eyes down at the table in front of her and nodded her head. “I understand.” 

Commissioner Gordon got up from his chair and walked over towards her to help her stand up. “Come on, your aunt is waiting for you outside.”

Bonnie used her hand to shield her eyes at the bright sun that was above her when she had walked out of the detention center, squinting her eyes at the short blonde-haired woman in her mid-thirties who was standing near at the edge of the gates waving a hand towards her. Aunt Olivia gave Bonnie a small smile on her face when she walked closer to her. “My, you’ve grown so much.” Her aunt observed, looking at her niece up and down. She reached over to play with a loose curl that had fallen out of a bun that Bonnie had up earlier. “Your curls seem more bouncer than I had remembered.”

Bonnie pushed her hand away from her hair. “Please don’t touch my hair.” She muttered quietly, reaching up to fix her hair back into its messy bun, sighing when she looked over to see her aunt’s hurt expression on her face. “I just don’t like it okay. It’s weird.” She explained to her. “Can we please go?” she asked, looking up at her.

Olivia nodded and reached over to grab her niece’s things from her hands and used the other to tug her next to her. “Come on, I know that you must be hungry. Want to grab a burger or something? Or do you have any particular taste in anything?”

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders when the two of them got to her aunt’s car. “Its up to you I guess.” She replied as she placed the seat belt over her shoulder.

Olivia’s green eyes studied her niece before putting her old red bug into drive, tapping her steering wheel lightly as she pulled out of the parking lot, humming to a old Coldplay song that was playing lowly in the background. “Open the glove compartment,” she told her, nodding her head. “Something came into the mail for you this morning before I had came here.” Olivia nibbled her lower lip when she watched Bonnie open up the glove compartment and pulled out a letter that was addressed to her. “Open it..” She encouraged while looking at her briefly before turning her eyes back to the roads ahead of her. 

Bonnie studied the neat and even script of her full name that was on the front of the envelope. She used the tip of her nail to open the envelope and pulled out a folded letter. She furrowed her brows together as she started reading the contents. “Dear Miss Bonnie Rosewater. We are pleased to inform you that you’ve been accepted a full scholarship to Gotham Academy starting September 1st. Sincerely,” she frowned when she had got to the end of the letter and wrinkled up the edge of the paper with her hand. “Bruce Wayne.”

“Well?” Olivia asked, glancing over towards her. “What do you think?” 

“Why would he do this? Of all people? Doesn’t he know—“

“He wants to give you a second chance Bonnie.” Olivia interrupted whatever her niece was about to say next. 

Bonnie scoffed at her and threw the letter in the back seat. She leaned against the seat to stare out the window to avoid her aunt’s eyes on her. “We stole from him. He should be angry. He should not be giving away stupid scholarships.” 

“I spoke with Mr. Wayne a few times over the phone during the past month since it had happened.” Olivia told her with a small sigh as she turn the steering wheel into a parking spot of a burger joint. “Look,” she said as she placed the car into park, crossing her arms as she turn to stare at her annoyed niece. “What your parents made you to do was unforgivable. They made you pretend to have a terrible illness in order to get money. You didn’t steal from Bruce Wayne. My sister Caroline and Benjamin did.” She said sternly, rolling her eyes. “This is an excellent opportunity for you.” She reached out with a hand to stroke Bonnie’s freckled cheek. “You are young. You have a whole life ahead of you. Don’t let this slip away from you.”

Bonnie groaned as she leaned away from her aunt’s touch and got out of the car with a huff of annoyance. “Why does everyone keep telling me that?” She asked herself, walking inside the diner while her aunt shook her head at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo a little background that involves my character Bonnie Rosewater and it’s also the start of her first day of school :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own anything from the DC or Batman universe! I only own my characters like Bonnie Rosewater, her parents and her aunt etc   
> Happy reading!

Her mind wouldn’t rest.

Bonnie tossed and turned in her bed over and over. She doesn’t know why her mind wouldn’t shut off so she could get some decent sleep. She tried to sleep on her preferred position on her left side because it would immediately put her asleep. However, within thirty minutes on being on her favorite sleeping position, sleep never came and her mind wouldn’t stop rambling.

Her mind kept wondering back over to the night where her whole life had changed. She had tons of questions that needed to be answered and if she were truly honest with herself, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to ask them. 

For all as long as she could remember, she was a sick child. Bonnie could remember being ill throughout her childhood. It made her parents sick and worried, and they were forced to move around the country to figure out what was wrong with their only child. She had seen a ton of doctors and nurses and no one could figure out what was wrong with her.

It all clicked about a month ago about what was truly wrong with her. 

She was poisoned.

The real reason why they had bounced around the country it was because her parents were afraid of getting caught if someone were to find out that they were purposely getting Bonnie sick in order to receive money and social security. They were purposely giving her rat poisoning and it had caused her to throw up and feverish constantly and no one knew about it. 

She had remembered her parents writing a letter to billionaire Bruce Wayne when they had settled in a place called Gotham City at the beginning of spring. The Wayne Enterprises had launched a brand-new branch called Wayne Medical in order to focus on treating illnesses rather than researching them. 

Bonnie was hunched over on a chair in the corner of the living room, trying her best not to vomit after doing so for the past couple of hours. She watched her mother look at her briefly when she had paused writing a letter to the billionaire, sighing sadly as she resumed writing. “It’s a long shot,” she had said when her father had walked into the room with them to sit next to her at the table. “Do you think that he’ll read the letter Benjamin?”

Benjamin reached over to read what his wife of twenty years had written. He had run a hand down his bald head as he skimmed through her neat cursive handwriting. “It could work,” he had told her, leaning down to kiss his wife on her pale forehead. “It will work Caroline.” 

“What’s going on?” Bonnie had asked them as she leans over the bucket more when she had felt her stomach squeezing again.

Caroline Rosewater walked over to her sickly daughter and brought her close to her chest tightly in a hug. “Everything will be fine sweetie. This could work in our favor and then all of this will finally be over,” she had cooed softly, running her fingers through Bonnie’s messy brown curls.

Bonnie had no idea at what her mother had meant back then. She was too sick to think or do anything on her own without some form of help from her parents. She remembered getting better soon after her parents had received over a million dollars from Bruce Wayne. 

Soon after she was finally getting back to her old self and within that same month all three of them were arrested when Commissioner Gordon came barging into their house with an arrest warrant in his hand. 

Bonnie was placed in a juvenile detention center simply because the GCPD assumed that she knew what was going on and that she was in on the whole scheme with her parents without any solid evidence against her. When Commissioner Gordon brought her to the interrogation room, she had no idea what was going to happen to her next and was not expecting to get released either. 

Bonnie sighed heavily as she pushed back her covers and got up from the bed to head to the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror to examine herself. She could see her bouncy curls were disheveled from tossing and turning restlessly. She had also noticed that she had gained her normal weight back after eating regularly. Her skin was no longer pale, and it had gone back its golden texture. 

“Water,” she said out loud, grabbing a small cup that was next to the sink and turned on the tap of cool water, hoping that it could help her put her mind at ease.

Bonnie drowned the cup of water and went back to her bedroom to try again to get some sleep. She could feel her eyes growing heavy once she had turned on her left side as she pulled her covers up against her chin. “Water definitely had helped,” she muttered sleepily. 

~•~•~•~•

“I would honestly be much happier at the juvenile detention center. Or anywhere for that matter.” Bonnie grumbled when Aunt Liv pulled up in a parking spot at Gotham Academy a few weeks later on a September morning. She pulled down her short black skirt over her black tights. “This is ridiculous.”

Aunt Liv pursed her lips when she looked over at her frustrated niece and quirked a blonde brow at her. “Stop pulling on your skirt,” she told her, reaching over to grab her hand. “It can’t be that bad Bonnie. They seem..” her green eyes widen when she saw the latest Porsche pull up next to them in the school’s parking lot. “I lost my train of thought.” 

“Exactly,” Bonnie said, rolling her eyes when she followed her aunt’s shocked green gaze at the Porsche that was parked next to them in the school’s parking lot. “Do I really have to go to this snobby rich school?” 

“It’s a second chance Bonnie. Take it.” Aunt Liv explained to her with a sigh, giving her a small smile when Bonnie scoffed at her. “Who knows, maybe you could meet a nice boy or make new friends at this place.”

“I highly doubt it Aunt Liv,” Bonnie huffed out as she got out of the red Bug with her black backpack over her shoulder. “Are you coming to pick me up afterwards?” she asked, leaning inside the passenger side opened window.

“I am. The school ends at 3:30 correct?” Aunt Liv asked and Bonnie nodded her head at her. “Okay. Then I will see you then. My interview with Gotham Hospital should be done by then. I truly hope that I will get this nursing job. Does my outfit look okay to you?”

Bonnie cocked her head a little to look at her aunt’s outfit that she had chosen to wear for her big interview at the hospital. She hummed as she looked at her from head to toe. Her aunt’s blonde hair was wrapped around her head with a clip to keep it out of her face and her makeup was kept light. Her blue and white shirt had matched her white dress pants along with her blue flats. “It looks fine Aunt Liv. Good luck on your interview.” She said, watching her aunt taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

“Thank you, Bonnie. And I mean what I said before. This is your second chance. Take it. Please make some new friends.” 

“I’ll try I guess,” she told her with a shrug of her shoulder and crossed her arms around herself. “No promises.”

“That’s I ask.” Her aunt said, waving at her as she backed out of the parking lot, leaving Bonnie alone at the school’s parking lot.

“Welp, here goes nothing.” Bonnie said to herself, grabbing hold of the strap of her backpack as she followed a group of students towards the iron gates of the academy, trying not to make it obvious that she was brand new here as she tried to look around at the huge old building in front of her. “I’m already here anyways. Not like I can leave even though I truly, truly want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I truly hoped that you liked this chapter because it had bit of background of my character and I truly hoped that you guys will like her!   
> I’m not sure if you guys had noticed but Bonnie is mixed with white and black! I hope that you don’t mind LOL!  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> I’m also still looking for a beta reader lol  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I’m also looking for a beta reader so if interested let me know!  
> I also have a tumblr and it’s curlybookwriter0294


End file.
